


槛儿

by tenbilliondecibels



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 任间焉火 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenbilliondecibels/pseuds/tenbilliondecibels
Kudos: 5





	槛儿

任豪是来教导主任室送学生会的财务报表的，正碰上焉栩嘉来这被骂。任豪把一沓装订好的白纸压在主任办公桌一角，给了主任一个喝口水润嗓子的机会，也给了自己一个和焉栩嘉对视的机会。

焉栩嘉不愿意看任豪的样子，眼神转的虚无缥缈，一卷细云落在哪都难落在任豪身上。任豪心下叹了口气，和主任打了个招呼就转身离去，带上门时锁扣碰出沉闷的一声响，门前门后就是两个世界。

“这次又犯什么错了？”

焉栩嘉遇到了在他离开这该死的全是校领导办公室楼层的必经之路楼梯间堵他的任豪，他死皱着个眉头，像是教导主任分出了个青年版的分身，不解气穿越时空也要来再教训他一顿。

”你管我。”焉栩嘉揣上裤兜，他也没穿校服裤，黑牛仔裤紧紧崩在他腿上，破洞处露出两道细嫩的皮肤。他就留下简介明了但毫无意义的三个字，不理任豪，故意碰上他肩头要下楼，像是竖起尾巴要挑衅的小幼猫。

任豪侧过身握住焉栩嘉胳膊，力气大的骇人，焉栩嘉这个不良少年反抗了几下也挣扎不开，“你放开我，疼！”

听焉栩嘉喊疼任豪才松了力气，脸色语气都放缓了些，却也没见云开雾散，“到底怎么了？”

焉栩嘉瞥了任豪一眼，眼皮垂下来，细密的睫毛给眼下蒙上一簇稀疏的阴影，看不见墨玉色的眼睛里那点反叛就哪里都不像是个躺在教导主任黑名单上的人，任豪倒觉得焉栩嘉从长相来看更像个学生会长。

“不就是在厕所抽了两根烟。” 

小招待所的环境并没很好，空气中浮着一股潮湿地带独有的空气的黏稠味道，但也只有这个地方适合出示不了成年人身份证的焉栩嘉，离学校也近，便没什么好嫌弃的了。焉栩嘉手指摩挲着漂洗过太多次所以硬邦邦的白床单，像是能和他指腹的干皮蹭出些晦涩的微妙噪音。他第一万次抬手看手表时针的指向，对应抬眼看两米开外挽着袖子埋头于作业里的任豪。

焉栩嘉又去小卫生间门里面看侧边门框，木板上乱七八糟被留下的字迹，墨水迹都被时间风化的辨不出内容。他想着留下这些字的人是不是也和他一样靠在这里等，等谁跨过门槛。

焉栩嘉看字看累了，游戏也不想打，窗外路灯昏黄的光投射进来在任豪身上，逆光看他脸上的绒毛都很清楚，侧脸轮廓起伏的像白日里蜿蜒的山脉。焉栩嘉抬脚迈到任豪那边去，喉结随着吞咽口水滚动了几下，蹲下身子去拉扯任豪的裤带，校服裤子没有拉链，就连着裤腰整个向下扯。

任豪似乎是习惯了焉栩嘉搞这一套，僵一下没有太大反应，抓住焉栩嘉勾在他下身的干燥的手，“不准闹。”他们都顿住，“一会儿再教训你。”任豪喉头陡然干涩起来，警告也变沙哑。

焉栩嘉在任豪那儿吃了瘪，倒回床头琢磨着报复，坏心眼儿是灌了水的雨后春笋，尖尖的冒出来。

毁任豪作业这事焉栩嘉不是没做过，一次也没有挑起什么怒来，他便更想看任豪失了分寸。焉栩嘉像只冰面上的海豹一样懒洋洋翻过身子，能给思维也翻起什么新的风浪般，奈何好像触了礁，所有坏点子向下延伸都是没有作用力。

“任豪...你来帮我看看...”最后几个字焉栩嘉吐的好不清晰，沾了糖霜样子的黏，字和字之间扯也分不开，把任豪的注意力也引过去。

任豪再看焉栩嘉便是这副样子了，他那条卷着裤腿的牛仔裤不见踪影了，上衣也是，只有码数总是显得格外大的校服外套半遮半掩的盖上腰臀，拉链掉到中间一片胸膛没藏住，膝盖莫名红起来，落在雪里的一瓣梅花。

“看什么？”嗓子不止是涩了，像是有火灼着，任豪想。

焉栩嘉将校服拉链再向下扯，这次是真的什么都要漏出来了，“这里疼。”他往里指，倒不是撒谎，侧腰是有凌乱不堪的一团淤青，像是被人下了重手打。

任豪一副恨铁不成钢，面色暗下来心里也抽一下，“我去楼下给你买药。”转身都没来得及就被拽住衣摆。

“不要，你和我做就好了。”焉栩嘉理直气壮。

任豪托起焉栩嘉柔软的屁股，让他坐在自己腿上，焉栩嘉腿长，坐下就很小一只，被在他肉穴里抽动的手指弄的舒服，闭着眼扬脖子，还会自己摆腰，平日在外拽的二五八万的劲儿都随体液一并流淌殆尽，发情的小母猫是这样子。

“不学点好出门打架，还学会抽烟了是吧？挺能耐啊你焉栩嘉？”任豪抄起那副家长口吻，发了狠戳甬道最里面的敏感点，顶到前列腺时焉栩嘉绷直身子又瘫软下来，松了咬在下唇的虎牙，泄出一阵难耐又畅快地呻吟，手抚上自己半挺的阴茎，胡乱从头撸动几下，射出来溅了任豪一手的白浊。

不够...不够...穴里还缠得紧...还想要...

焉栩嘉撑起身子来，吻住任豪鼻梁，吻的水盈盈亮晶晶。任豪就按着焉栩嘉身子带他往下坐，慢慢的将阴茎吞进去，焉栩嘉这阵很湿，遍体都是汗像被咸津津的海水裹住了，他是半埋在细沙里被冲湿的玫瑰色贝壳，等着被人拾起，装进小玻璃瓶里免受侵蚀。

焉栩嘉在这种冲动的刺激中开始耳鸣，水声很大，肉体的拍打声也很大，却都听不见了，他只听到窗外的北风声，卷着尘沙带他记忆回溯，任豪的嗓音比什么都响。

“我...我没有打架...最近都没有...”

任豪年级第一的脑子在这时也是简单到非黑即白的，认定了焉栩嘉是胡搅蛮缠，“还狡辩。”巴掌落在焉栩嘉臀瓣上，血色漫上来。

原来打人一下能有这么响，焉栩嘉听见了，春风解冻后就很清楚。

结束后焉栩嘉疲沓沓的在并不软和的被子里睡了半晌，一个真实虚假掺半的梦让这一觉更算不上安稳。

梦里他还在那间主任办公室，空调风吹的他膝盖发僵，焉栩嘉背手站着，心不在焉的左耳进右耳出，脑子里想的是学校食堂的盖浇饭和珍珠奶茶。

焉栩嘉在想是选宫保鸡丁还是鱼香肉丝，还想加一个烤鸡腿可没那么好抢吧...这时主任突然话锋一转，谈起什么上午真实情况里并不存在的打架问题，焉栩嘉被戳了死穴般，顶嘴起他才没去打架，一贯厚脸皮却眼圈红起来，这阵任豪敲门进来。

这次焉栩嘉去看了任豪，墨玉落在任豪肩上，他随手拨弄开那宝石，碎屑散了一地，任豪还是转身关门。

梦里的人做事总没有逻辑，焉栩嘉慌乱去追任豪，这时门有千斤重，是愚公也移不动的山峰，推是推不开，进便也成了难事，这时连门都成了半透明的，飘摇挣扎中只剩了门槛儿。在梦里很容易过完一生，焉栩嘉困在四方冷清的办公室一生，自始至终跨不过去那槛儿，矮矮方方的木条，仅此而已。

浮生若梦。

“嘉嘉，嘉嘉...怎么哭了？”

焉栩嘉被任豪的声音惊醒，眼皮半睁着和任豪对视了那么久，猛环住任豪结实宽厚的后背，“......我真没去打架。”

任豪这阵意识到不对了，理科学霸的脑子里却也顺不出个逻辑来，捋着焉栩嘉后背，是给猫顺毛时的样子，下巴抵在他发旋上，“那是怎么弄的？”

“......我爸打的。”小贝壳真的陷进沙子里，声音闷的听不真切，像是在呜咽。

任豪喜欢焉栩嘉真诚，喜欢他热烈，喜欢他深藏的柔软和脆弱。他不喜欢焉栩嘉在升旗台念检讨，不喜欢看他被教导主任责骂，更不喜欢他出门打架挂彩。这些不喜欢日积月累反变成了强加在焉栩嘉身上的累赘，包袱过载让任豪那喜欢的真诚都淹没在各种不喜欢里，忘了焉栩嘉会抽烟、会打架，但不会说谎。

“嘉嘉...对不起。”任豪摸上那一片青紫，薄薄的皮肉隔着感受到焉栩嘉突起的侧肋骨，“以后乖乖学习好不好？考了大学来找哥哥。”

“嗯。”焉栩嘉重重点下下巴。

转一天，焉栩嘉的锁柜里多了一大个治外伤医疗箱和戒烟糖，他准时将检讨书平整的铺在主任办公室桌面，推开门是广播里任豪在领读校训。

我们要安于平淡，追逐幸福，我们要跨过门槛儿。


End file.
